In Tumblr's name we prompt
by sophiesaurus1
Summary: Collection of oneshots written from prompts I received via tumblr. Will contain Bechloe, Mitchsen, Staubrey, etc
1. Innocence Lost

_Prompt: "Aubrey and Beca are spending thanksgiving with Aubrey's family. There staying with them for a week and while Aubrey's parents are out doing something, aubrey tells beca how it's been a fantasy/kink for her to have sex in her bedroom she had growing up in the house. So they do and almost get caught when her parents get back earlier than thy said"_

* * *

Beca slumped into a plush couch, letting out a sigh of relief. After a day of exchanging 'pleasantries' with Mr and Mrs Posen, Beca had realised this week of vacation would be a lot harder than she expected. It seemed that fortune and a high standard of living was hard to keep up with, especially when your younger years consisted of jumping between the two houses of your divorced parents. Fortunately, the older Posen's had excused themselves from the house for the rest of the day, leaving an exhausted Beca and tight lipped (As she usually was around her parents) Aubrey to relax for the first time since they arrived.

"Well, thank god for that!" Beca muttered, stretching out on the sofa.  
"My parents aren't that bad Beca!" Aubrey's tone was insistent and she even made a point of jabbing Beca lightly on her arm as a way of pushing her point.  
The brunette rubbed her eyes, grimacing a little. "In the same that Hitler wasn't that evil?" she replied jokingly with a smirk which caused an eye roll (A terrible habit she picked up) from her girlfriend who simply snapped back with "If you're comparing them to Hitler then I'm seriously offended and I can promise you we will not be having sex anytime soon." Before sticking her tongue out mischievously.

Beca's eyes widened in desperation and she pouted childishly "Aw c'mon 'Bree! I was kidding, I love your parents…they're um…" She paused, her face blank as she tried to think of an appropriate adjective. "They…are…breviloquent!"  
Aubrey raised an eyebrow "They're what?"  
"Breviloquent, Aubrey" Beca grinned.  
"Which means?"  
"It can mean whatever you want it to mean." She grinned again. "Okay, I said something 'nice' about them. We have can sex now, right?" The brunette nudged Aubrey and stood to wrap her arms around the other woman's waist.  
"I said soon…that doesn't mean now." The blonde reprimanded, though she didn't exactly break away from Beca's embrace.  
"Well, your parents are out and we have like, an entire mansion…why not now?" Beca put on her playful smile; it was enough to make Aubrey melt and she realised whether she really wanted to or not, this afternoon would end in sex.  
She thought for a moment, boring her eyes into the deep, capturing ones of her girlfriends and suddenly a sly grin appeared across her face. "Okay sure." She said nonchalantly "But I want to do it upstairs, in my old bedroom."  
Beca appeared confused "Your childhood room? But…wouldn't that be a little-"  
"Weird?" Aubrey interrupted, completing her sentence. "Yeah…but it's always been a bit of a fantasy of mine." She admitted, blushing slightly at her words.

Beca misguided gaze suddenly turned fiery, she gripped Aubrey's hand and began to make her way towards Aubrey's old bedroom with an insisting pace.  
"Fantasy? Hm, I suppose that's reason enough." Beca quipped as she grabbed the door handle, gave it a quick twist and pulled Aubrey through the now open door before shutting it by slamming the blonde hard against the wooden frame. The taller woman elicited a pained gasp though all she felt was a rippling pleasure as she was dominated.  
Without fair warning, Beca began to plant kisses messily on Aubrey's lips, giving the bottom one a tug with her teeth; gaining her access to Aubrey's mouth where their tongue due battle, fighting for dominance in between their throated moans and abrupt breaths.  
"Jesus Christ" Aubrey hissed as she felt Beca's hand snake up her shirt to firmly grip her breast, giving it a gentle massage. The brunette's lips broke away and ghosted up Aubrey's jawline, making their way to her ear where the DJ's teeth lightly grazed the earlobe before she huskily whispered " You're gonna shudder so hard that your little bed won't be standing for much longer"

The words sharp intentions yet gentle delivery caused Aubrey to murmur with indulgence.  
"Please" She whimpered, beginning to free herself of the clothing that restricted the very thing she wanted most. Beca mirrored and soon their clothes were strewn haphazardly across the rather contemporary (well, for a child anyway) styled bedroom.  
Moments later their lips crashed together again; hands tangled in locks of hair and bodies flushed together as they made their way across the room. Aubrey's knees contacted with the wooden frame of the bed; her knees buckled and she landed silently on the mattress, her expression construed into a mixture of awe and longing

Beca couldn't wait any longer. After that whole display, she delved right in, eagerly massaging Aubrey's breasts and taking the erect nipple in between her mouth, sucking and nipping expertly. She rolled her tongue around the hardened nub, trying to maintain control as she saw the effect it was having on Aubrey. The blonde's head was thrown back and she was muttering obscenities in between her gritted teeth.  
Deciding that the teasing was enough, Beca trailed kisses down Aubrey's navel, stopping for a moment to bite down on her lightly protruding hip bones. The blonde gasped, her white knuckled fists gripped ever tighter to the bed sheets.

As Beca reached Aubrey's cunt, she could feel the radiating heat from her core. She spread the older Bella's legs, giving an appreciative look at how cleanly shaven she was before plunging two fingers straight into the woman's slit with an audible grunt.  
Aubrey yelped a little at the contact, her hips bucking violently as Beca set up a pace, her digits moving rapidly in and out of her wet folds, curling slightly when appropriate.  
"You're so wet." Beca mewled, grinning as she watched Aubrey crumble as her touch.  
"I wanted…this…so bad." She managed to reply breathlessly, her hips rhythm never breaking from the one the DJ's fingers kept.

"How bad?" Beca's tone was dark, she added a third finger, twisting and curling intensely, trying to push her girlfriend past her limits so her response was imperceptible.  
Aubrey guttural moan foreshadowed her uprising climax, but she held on, refusing to let the brunette take full control.  
In between her clenched jaw, she snarled "So bad."  
Her restraint was wearing thin and her words contained desperation and a longing need for fulfilment. Her hips rocked ever faster with Beca's increasing pace and she felt a new sensation as Beca began to suck on her throbbing clitoris. The brunette took the bundle of nerves and teased it, gently scraping her teeth along it as she thrusted her fingers as deep as she could into the cunt of her girlfriend.  
Aubrey's muscles tightened around Beca instantaneously at the final push and the blonde elicited a loud yell of Beca's name into the room.

At that moment, they heard the front door slam shut and the rising sound of footsteps. "Aubrey, darling? We're back!" said the familiarly stern voice of Aubrey's mother.  
"Shit." Beca whispered, instantly retracting from her position whilst trying to remove the wet substance Aubrey had released seconds ago from her fingertips. She glanced towards the bed sheets and quickly wiped her hands on them before turning to Aubrey who had only just gotten over the high from her orgasm and was still led spread eagle on the bed with a wide eyed expression.

"Oh god." Aubrey stuttered. She took a few deep breaths to regulate herself, instantly reforming to her professional tone "Yes, we're in my old room mom! Don't come in, we're fine!" She yelled.  
"Oh, why don't you show her your Johnny Depp shrine?" The old woman yelled back, an evident smugness to her voice.  
Aubrey blushed bright red, seemingly more embarrassed about the information her mother had just spread rather than the fact they were led naked on her childhood bed.  
Beca scoffed "Johnny Depp?! This I have to see!" The DJ quickly reclaimed her clothing before sauntering around the room, searching for this mysterious 'shrine'.

"Don't look and next time we can do it in the Jacuzzi?" Aubrey bargained quickly, earning an impressed look from Beca.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes, I promise." Aubrey sighed, holding out her pinkie which Beca graciously locked with her own.  
"Okay then, let's get your parents to leave again!"


	2. Diner Difficulty

_Prompt: "Bechloe: Chloe and Beca go out and run into one of Chloe's ex. It gets pretty awkward and Beca is very, very jealous. And possessive."_

* * *

Beca and Chloe were sat in a diner not far from Barden Campus. It was a pleasant place, nothing fancy but it had a nice atmosphere and food to match. This was the place they met often for lunch and since starting their relationship, it had sort of become their 'thing'. The couple who owned it were somewhat close friends with the Beca and Chloe even gave them a few free meals now and then as a way of saying thanks.  
They were totally at home in this small restaurant, they could be their totally weird selves and no one would batter an eyelid, though this particular day something was afoot.

Beca glanced up from her menu (which she didn't need; she had memorised it) and caught Chloe anxiously staring into the space of the diner. Usually, Beca wouldn't have worried but something struck her odd, whether it was the expression Chloe wore of the feeling of a permeating threat in the air.  
"Chloe, what's wrong?" Beca asked gently, interlinking their fingers to grab the attention of the redhead. Chloe's eyes shone with apprehension and she meekly shook her head "It's nothing Becs…" she murmured, burying her head into the menu (which Beca knew she didn't need either).

Beca attempted to ease the menu out of Chloe's hands, but the fiery girl gripped tightly and yanked it back with every attempt the DJ took to remove it.  
"Jeez! Stop it Beca!" Chloe snapped sharply. She instantly regretted her harsh words as she saw the brunette's hurt expression and the small swallow of sadness that followed.  
She sighed "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to yell at you…"  
Beca sniffed "It's fine." She muttered reluctantly after a brief silence.  
"No it's not, I'm really sorry." Chloe lightly pressed her lips against Beca's apologetically and the smaller brunette's gloomy disposition instantly lightened. The corners of the DJ's mouth turned upwards against the soft feel of Chloe's lips and the redhead was sure she was forgiven.  
"And now it's certainly fine" Beca chimed as they parted.

Chloe put on a fake smile which Beca easily saw through. She placed her hand comfortingly on her girlfriends arm and stared intensely into the vast blue eyes that met her own. "But you're not fine and I can tell that. So come on, spill."  
Chloe peered uncomfortably from around the menu they were now both hiding behind (You would think it was massive, but it was actually kind of small and didn't hide them as well as you'd think) and vaguely pointed to a confident looking male. He was the classic attractive douche bag; sharp jawline, slightly slicked hair, dazzling eyes and a smile to match but he wore his aesthetics in a displeasing way – As if he knew he was good looking and it came off as arrogant and therefore put him into the category of douchebag.  
"See him…that guy over there?" Chloe questioned whilst adding another gesture towards his general direction. Beca nodded, grunting an "uh huh" in reply.  
"That's my ex, Josh. He's uh…he's a real dick." Chloe let out a breathy laugh, laced with difficulty. "He treated me like an object, not a person."  
Beca's mouth gaped. The DJs expression tightened into a scowl and she muttered bitterly "Sounds like a real tool. If he comes over, I swear I'll kick his ass!"  
Chloe giggled "Sure, whatever you say…" and Beca rolled her eyes in response.

You could say they weren't surprised when Josh eventually showed up at their table. He grinned his (disgustingly) attractive smile and leant against the table with his muscular arms crossed.  
He extended one of his arms and then used his index finger to topple down the menu that had previously been Beca and Chloe's hiding spot and with another devilish smile, he began his little charade of flirting, which didn't hit off so well with Beca.  
"Hey red, caught ya' staring. Why not just come over?" The way the words rolled effortlessly of his tongue made Beca's skin crawl; she was tempted to throw her soda in his face but was prevented by Chloe whom pressed her hand gently against Beca's stomach, mildly holding her back.  
"I uh, didn't want to disturb you." Chloe lied with a wince.  
"Hey now chlo-bear" Josh's soft tones and ridiculous pet name (Beca's names were _so much_ more original) make the DJ clench her jaw, forcing a sickly smile as she watched the split couple converse. Josh continued "You'd never be disturbing me. You're always welcome". He winked and drawled in a deep breath, letting it out in a smug sigh as he smacked the side of Chloe's leg, only missing her ass because she was sat down. The gasp elicited by the redhead and embarrassed blush that followed was enough to make him chuckle with audacity at how flustered she had become.  
"We'll have to catch up some time…but I er, gotta go. See you later red." He smiled confidently at Chloe but merely looked Beca up and down with a challenging glare (Of which the brunette bored back with 10 times more intensity).

Josh turned away and strutted back down towards his gang of dissolutes, getting a round of high fives and pats on the back for his seemingly 'smooth' performance.  
Beca's tongue ran across her teeth, poking it out of her mouth to wet her dry lips. She slid out of their booth, cracking her knuckles and taking a moment to stare down the guy from the other side of the restaurant and she was just about to march over when Chloe's alert voice rang through her ears.  
"Becs, please let it go. I don't wanna see you get hurt…" She could see Beca wasn't convinced, so she quietly added. "He doesn't refrain from hitting a girl."  
This only fuelled the hate fire that was already burning within the small brunette. "Fuck him. Seriously Chloe, he flirted and touched you inappropriately and I'm not cool with that!" Beca's jealously was evident in her exclamation; Chloe gave a meek nod of consent and with that Beca walked across the diner, piercing glare trained on Josh.

"Hey dicklick!" Beca growled, instantly catching the attention of the small crowd of males who had congregated in the corner.  
Josh instantly singled himself out, pressing his hand to his chest in mock innocence and teasing "Who, me?"  
A few of the guys jeered but a sharp head turn from Beca quietened them.  
The DJ wasn't willing to deal with this guy's bullshit and her exaggerated eye roll carried across her disdain far better than words could.  
A simple "Yes." Was all Beca needed to say before she swung her fist out. It impacted heavily with Josh's jaw, causing a delightful cracking sound before a pained grunt escaped the boy's mouth. He staggered back, clutching his face, staring in shock at the miniature force that caused such a lightening punch. He was about to retaliate, but one of his various friends (Beca caught his name as Ben) advised against it, his less-than-quiet whisper giving away that he "couldn't afford another abuse record".  
Beca stood for a moment, arms alternating between crossed and hanging limply at her side, not quite sure where to place herself. She decided it was best to cut it off there and so she grabbed Josh by the neck of his shirt (it probably looked ridiculous when considering their height difference), stared into his concerned gaze and spat out "If you ever touch her again, it won't be your pretty little face that's hurting." She glanced quickly downwards to his crotch as a warning gesture before shoving him back and returning to her table with Chloe. The guys that had previously been on his side gave a small cheer to the brunette but she brushed them off with an airily wave, though shot back a quick grin as they dragged out a begrudging Josh from the diner.  
Chloe on looked with amazement at the entire scenario, not entirely sure whether to be mad or extremely turned on at Beca's sudden assertive nature. Though, as soon as the DJ was back in their booth, she couldn't help but pull their lips together in a passionate wave, breaking only to add compliment.  
"Punching might've been a bit far but I can't say that watching you stand up for me like that was seriously one of the sexiest things I've ever seen."  
Beca grinned. "Well I only aim to please…and kick ass."

They both chuckled but stopped when the elderly gentleman who owned the restaurant approached them. He looked stern, unimpressed and most importantly, pissed off.  
"Listen kid, my wife said what you did was awful and I gotta kick you out." He glanced around, waiting for his wife to turn away before handing them a paper bag. "Here are some donuts on the house." He gave an exaggerated wink and in an undertone added "I think you did well though, gave those hooligans what was comin' to 'em."  
He raised his voice again, feigning his frustration. "Now get outta here, you've caused enough trouble for one day!"

Gripping the bag and in a fit of restrained giggle, the two girls dashed out the building. They stopped outside and looked at each other in silence for a second, unsure of what to do.  
"…So, what now?" Beca asked, breaking the silence.  
"Donuts, movies, my place." Chloe stated, not even waiting for an opinion from the brunette for she knew her disliking of movies though surprisingly, Beca nodded.  
"Sounds good. I'm sure I can cope watching a movie with you but I get to choose."  
"Deal, now let's go. The lady inside is watching us!"  
Beca turned to the window and waved childishly at the woman, who replied with a simple glare. Sticking out her bottom lip in mock sadness at her rudeness, Beca dropped her teasing and interlinked her hands with the redheads, pulling her away so they could enjoy what was left of the Saturday in peace.


	3. Blanket fort rendevouz

_ Prompt: bechloe pillow fight, which would lead to um.. if you know what i mean._

* * *

There was a comfortable homely quality in the air. The quiet hum of a movie (A romcom that neither of the viewers seemed to care for) played absently in the background and the dimmed lights gave the room a pleasantly relaxing feel to it.  
Under the protection of their small blanket fort, Beca and Chloe chatted mindlessly about their day gone by.  
Normally, the small brunette would've found it impossible to just _talk_ to someone about such a mundane topic and stay interested but her redheaded companion made it just too easy to carry conversation that flowed without hitch.

Chloe was gabbling on about her biology class, using intricate terms Beca had never heard of (Seriously, what the hell are cardiomyocytes?) and trying her best of explain them (Nope, still no idea). The DJ didn't question what Chloe said but simply nodded and listened in silence, just appreciating the passion, knowledge and great intricacy of her words as they rolled effortlessly off her tongue.  
Beca realised she actually looked at Chloe's mouth a lot; it was distracting. Her lips looked soft and whenever she gently licked them – Oh, it did things to the brunette.  
Beca was more that slightly surprised when she found herself leaning in, inching ever closer to Chloe who began to look a little bemused at the younger Bella's strange position.  
"You alright there Becs? Hope my lecture isn't sending you off to sleep too quickly!" She joked, giving her a light push.  
With a jolt, Beca jumped back to reality and, realising her proximity, reclined back into her neutral disposition, a deep blush crawling its way up her face.

"What? Uh, no, I'm good. Perfectly fine. Never better actually." She gushed, grinning awkwardly on her last few words. Chloe raised an eyebrow, smirking at Beca's sudden nervousness.  
"Geez, you're acting like you were gonna kiss me or something!" The redhead let out a laugh like music to Beca's ears but the small DJ refrained herself from getting caught in the dulcet tones. She forced herself to chuckle lightly at the comment.  
"Well, what if I did?" She replied, her tone slightly more serious that she had meant for it to be. Chloe didn't even batter an eyelash at the remark but simply looked out into their cosy blanket fort with a smug smile on her face.  
"I don't know." She turned her head sharply towards Beca. "Why don't we find out?" and Chloe grinned a cheeky smile.  
The DJ gawped, unsure of how to continue. Chloe began to lean in slowly, closing her eyes and her lips slightly pouted. It was just how Beca imagined it would look, breath takingly beautiful, especially as the gentle glow of the room made her delicate features more pronounced (and dare she say it, sexy).

Beca began to freak a little, her heart was racing and her palms became sweaty. Multiple scenarios ran through her head; was Chloe being serious? Surely the redhead would break away any second in a fit of giggles, but she didn't. She just kept approaching, almost like she was moving in slow motion (Though, with the adrenaline running through the DJ's body, that could've be debated). Any moment now she'd stop, Beca was sure.  
"Chloe…" Beca murmured, uncomfortable. No reply.  
"Chloe!" She hissed this time but the older Bella was still unresponsive and Beca could now feel her warm breath tingling against her face.  
"Dude, no!" She yelled, grabbing the nearest object she could and hitting Chloe harshly around the side of the head with it. Fortunately, it was a pillow and not something dangerous like a brick (Which would be weird to find in a blanket fort anyway) so Chloe simply got knocked to the side, rather dazed as the flash of material whipped her.  
"Oh that's your game now, is it Mitchell?" She questioned sensually, propping herself up on her elbow whilst slyly reaching for a pillow behind her.  
"If it stops you from making this evening incredibly weird, then yes." Beca countered sharply, her grip on the pillow tightening in anticipation.

Chloe's expression turned mischievous, her cerulean eyes intense even in the dimmed conditions.  
"Well then, I suppose I'll kick your cute, sorry butt and then make it incredibly weird after!" She exclaimed, not hesitating a second before ambushing the DJ with a flurry of hits from a pillow she had withheld from view. Beca took a few hits, initially bewildered with a dumbstruck expression. First Chloe was talking about science, then she was about to kiss Beca (The DJ now regretted not reacting more appropriately) and furthermore she had begun a pillow fight. It was all very surreal.  
The brunette managed to shake the odd feeling off, thinking that she was just over reacting. She formed a (forced) smile on her face and began to fight back, taking wild swings of the pillow, hits going back and forward between the two, both of them laughing wildly at their antics.  
Their pillow fight was almost rhythmical, well synchronised but never the less, an equal fight. Well, that was until Chloe dodged under Beca's swing and quickly disarmed the Brunette before landing rapid strikes, getting increasingly closer with each hit. Beca had no chance to realise this, as each impact lead a moment of darkness as the largish pillow construed her vision for a second.  
Consequently, she was almost oblivious that after one final blow, the two's lips had met somewhere in the middle, Chloe's pillow now discarded behind Beca.  
It was the cliché movie moment, fireworks and butterflies; a released of tension that had been held for too long and lips that moulded around each other's too perfectly.  
Beca's initial nervous disposition was forgotten as Chloe lightly bit the DJ's bottom lip, eliciting a moan from the brunette as the older woman's tongue slipped inside her mouth and began to explore. Their tongues due battle much as they did earlier but they broke apart abruptly as they realised breathing was actually rather important.

They were now lead on the floor, Chloe resting on top of Beca's, rising and falling in time with the brunette's metronome breathing.  
"Wow" Beca whispered, a grin breaking out on her face as if her defensive walls had all but dropped. If the gleeful expression in Chloe's dazzling eyes were enough to go by, something amazing had just started.  
An ember, once nothing more than a simple glowing ash was beginning to burn in the very pits of the couples stomachs. It was motivation and powerful, a desire to be closer than ever before.

"Weird or what, huh?" Chloe joked breathily, regulating her breathing as best she could.  
Beca simply nodded before crashing their lips back together. This time it wasn't drawn out and gentle; light touches were replaced by heavy clashes of lips and sharp bites which lead to the eager and deepened exploration of the other's mouth, muffled moans and hands tangled in locks of hair as their bodies pushed together.  
Embodying the moment, Chloe's hands traced underneath Beca's shirt, enveloping her clad breasts. The DJ gasped but approved the gesture, rising gently off her back to promptly remove her shirt and then letting Chloe's arms snake around her back to undo the clasp of her bra with a quick motion. The action was repeated and soon they were both shirtless, mindlessly feeling each other's bodies and curves, mouths still locked together hungrily.  
Beca was feeling confident, this sudden lease of life coursing through her veins as she was almost entirely dominated by the enthusiastic redhead, not even flinching as Chloe's fingers trailed down her stomach, reaching the buttons of her jeans and popping them open with a flick of her wrist (How she did it with such ease had Beca at a loss).  
Chloe's hands then ghosted to Beca's hips, fingers brushing down the brunette's waist, leaving sensual shivers in their place as the older Bella pulled down the garment and amicably removed it moments later.

Chloe's hand immediately traced down the cotton underwear, hovering in close proximity to Beca's radiating sex. The brunette glanced down, a pleading look in her eye.  
"Please…" she whimpered.  
Chloe smiled and felt the damp material. "You're so wet." She mewled teasingly.  
"Chlo-'" Beca's voice choked, aching for her touch.  
Without another utterance, Chloe removed the article and further parted the DJ's legs, planting gentle kisses on her thighs. She then ran her tongue along Beca's slit, getting a taste for smaller woman which only urged her to continue.  
Beca's breath hitched at the sensation and she bucked her hips, thrusting her nether regions closer to Chloe than they already were. Though taken aback a little, the older Bella regained her form and began to use her tongue to suck on Beca's throbbing clitoris, not yet giving the satisfaction of penetration to her longing cunt.  
"Jesus!" Beca gasped, back arching and hands messily tangled in the ginger locks of her lover. She let the wave of sensuality overwhelm, allowing the pleasure to build as Chloe got to work.  
The redhead worked the bundle of nerves for a few more moments, taking great bliss in every writhe the brunette made, every under-toned whimper of her name (Or parts of it that the DJ could manage to stutter out) and every light tug at her hair, edging her further to continue the charade.

Chloe grew tired of working her mouth. She took two fingers, flexing them slightly and then slammed them deep into Beca's cunt, extracting them for precisely two seconds before plunging them back in with twice the force. The entirety of the DJ's body shuddered as she was filled, emptied and then filled again with the intricate digits of the redhead.  
A rhythm was built, fingers thrusting in and out at an appropriate pace; not too urgent but gratifying enough that the brunette who was being performed on was soon a crumbling mess, whispering wild obscenities as the skilled appendages entered the slit, thrusting in and out of the wet folds over and over at varying pressures.  
Chloe added a third finger, her speed only increasing, and with her fingers now beginning to curl within the younger woman's cunt, she could feel the small trembles beginning to start in Beca's body. The brunette threw her head back, letting out a guttural moan, Chloe's name floating between her strained breaths and echoing around the room (and by default, the blanket fort) they resided in. Beca began to claw Chloe's head, her stubbed nails raking diligently through the mess of wild red hair as her excitement grew with each touch of Chloe's fingers and every rock of her hips.  
Chloe returned to her oral work, continuing to get Beca off with both her hands and mouth, simultaneously sucking and teasing her sensitive bundle of nerves whilst restlessly thrusting her digits hard into the increasingly wet pussy that she accommodated.

"Ch-chlo-" Beca stammered, her barely audible utterances overtaken by their intense breathing. "I-I-I'm-" Her nonsensical ramblings were put to a halt as a final ram of fingers and bite to her clit sent her far over the edge. A scream of Chloe's name filled the room as the unforgiving orgasm flushed through Beca's system. She pulled the redhead upwards. Their lips crashing together as the DJ rode the pleasure wave out. Her body went limp soon after, overwhelmed and exhausted. Chloe finished by licking her fingers clean of Beca's juices and rolling to the side to lie in silence next to the younger woman.  
Hesitantly, Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe. She wasn't sure of the whole protocol for after sex cuddling but judging from how the redhead so comfortably snuggled up, Beca made the right move.  
Beca sighed contently.  
"So…about those cardiomyocytes..."


	4. Spontaneity with a dash of caffeine

_Prompt: Stacie is ballet teacher and Aubrey met her at a Starbucks which is the same Starbucks where Aubrey always takes her coffee before work (lawyer)_

* * *

Stood in line at her local Starbucks, Aubrey tutted impatiently, watching the woman in front of her aimlessly stare at the menu board trying to choose a beverage.  
The blonde had already decided her order when she was a block away from the building and even then she had an idea beforehand. How people could not be organised and make decisions in good time Aubrey would never understand.

Her arms crossed as she checked her watch; 8:30am, 30 minutes until she needed to be at the firm. Maybe today she could just sit inside and drink her coffee instead of rushing over like she usually did; a pleasant change from the norm, she thought.

Another five minutes and a good deal of glaring from the other customers (It wasn't just Aubrey that was getting annoyed, it seemed) and the woman-who-shall-not-order-fast finally picked a white chocolate mocha, much to Aubrey's distaste (At 580 calories and 75 grams of sugar, it was literally diabetes in a cup).

With a relieved sigh, Aubrey approached the counter and smiled briefly at the barista. She opened her mouth to speak but the familiar sound of 'Just the way you are' came from her purse. She frowned, rummaged through the bag and grabbed her cell phone, gesturing to the brunette behind that she could order first.  
The woman was one of those sporty types, judging from her attire and fresh face. She was attractive for sure and it took Aubrey a moment of (indiscrete) staring before she snapped back to the voice on the other side of the phone.  
"Yes, hello?" She tried to remain professional, despite her surroundings. The brunette smirked.  
"Oh…The entire computer system? So, about an hour? Right, okay. Thank you. Bye" The seemingly one sided conversation ended and after returning the mobile to her bag, Aubrey was surprised to have a coffee cup thrusted towards her.

"Here, guy on the register said this was your usual. Don't worry, it's my little gift." The mystery woman winked and Aubrey could've sworn that if she currently wasn't in 'business mode', she would've melted to a puddle from the look.  
"Oh…er, thanks." Aubrey received the cup and took a gracious sip, letting out a content exhale of breath as she swallowed.  
"I'm Stacie." The woman announced, extending her free arm towards the blonde. Aubrey took Stacie's hand and shook it, replying with her name and a smile.  
"Well Aubrey, from what I overheard you've got an hour to be somewhere, right?"  
Aubrey scowled a little, slightly discouraged at how Stacie had rudely listened in on her conversation but nevertheless she nodded, taking another sip at her coffee.

By now they were sat at a table. Aubrey was surprised at how the brunette had enticed her over and within a few minutes of meeting were already sat drinking their coffee's together.  
She was Aubrey Posen, daughter of Walter Posen and head of a large law firm and if there was one thing she didn't do, it was get drawn into random people she's met at a coffee shop. Yet there she was…

"Y'know what they say, right? A lot can happen in an hour." Stacie winked again, causing Aubrey to almost choke on her drink. She spluttered, the scalding coffee leaving a harsh taste in her mouth.  
Her lips pursed, she tightly replied "I'd prefer to keep it strictly professional Miss Conrad"  
Stacie raised an eyebrow, a bemused expression spread across her face. "How did you-"  
"First rule in any business matter involving odd clientele, always check for identification. Though, the rule for you would probably be to make sure your purse is kept shut; I can see that doctor's letter from right here."  
Stacie frowned, turning to her open bag. She pushed the envelope addressed to her deeper into its reaches before snapping the bag shut.

"Touché…So you're a business person then, guessing from-"Stacie gestured to Aubrey's formal clothes "all that?…"  
Aubrey smirked "Just the clothes gave it away, huh?" She let out a breathy laugh "What are you then? Professional sports trainer? Do you get to meet famous actresses, say Brittany Snow for example, and give them the workout of their life?"  
Stacie shook her head, chuckling. "Oh, I wish…I'm just a ballet teacher. I teach down the road from here, y'know the studio 3 blocks away?"  
Aubrey nodded. "I've driven past before…" she replied passingly.  
"You should come in sometime, I'll show you some moves." There it was again, the sly sexuality that crept into her voice. The brunette was probably oblivious to the effect she was having on the startled businesswoman. It was like she had reached past any personal walls without so much as a glance and gotten within Aubrey's boundaries with ease.  
Aubrey smiled tightly "I'd like that." Though, she sounded uncertain.

They sat for a few moments in silence, both drinking their coffees, avoiding eye contact (As if there wasn't enough tension as it was).  
Stacie lowered her slightly hunched shoulders into a relaxed posture. She leant her elbow on the table then rested her head on heel of her hand and glared with intensity at the blonde.  
"So what's your deal?" She asked after a moment.  
Aubrey did a double take as the question escaped into the air; she looked for an inch of playfulness in Stacie's gaze, but it was dead serious and intent on getting an answer.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Oh come on, you know what I mean. What? Are you like this mysterious super amazing lawyer chick that never lets any one past the persona she's created for her clients? Though, once you get past all the bitchiness, you find someone whose super sweet and just wants to do the best she can in life?"  
She'd gotten it completely right, as much as Aubrey hated to admit it.  
"I haven't created a persona." She lied.  
"Then you're already half way there." Stacie shot back with yet another wink.

Aubrey took a slow gulp of coffee, looking the brunette across from her up and down. There was a look of deduction evident on her face as she stared, causing Stacie so shuffle uncomfortably in her seat.  
"You okay there Blondie?" She asked cautiously.  
Slowly, Aubrey nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just trying you work out 'your deal', as you would say"  
"Oh?" Stacie cocked her eyebrow. "And what have you found?"  
Aubrey tried to look neutral and not show the slight smugness she felt from having figured out this once mysterious woman. "You're a dancer and you have an innate ability to attract people. From the way you sit, I can see you have incredible posture; a sign of good core muscles." Aubrey paused a moment, taking a quick sip of her drink whilst inspecting the wide eyed 'What-the-actual-fuck?' expression on Stacie's face.

She continued "…From your physical aesthetics, I would say that those core muscles come from pole dancing. Through a few minor processes I'll skip out, I deduce that when you were younger, you put your entrancing looks and appeal to good work whilst working in a strip club to get by. You stopped because it wasn't your dream and instead began to teach a pure innocent form of dance – Ballet, as a way of trying to remove the poison feel of stripping for a living." Aubrey clicked the joints in her hand, looking briefly up to the gaping brunette. She had the urge to look triumphant but at seeing the pain behind Stacie's glance, she decided to keep her face blank.

"I'm not here to judge." Aubrey stated, hands raised in defence. "But obviously that's a touchy subject, so I'll uh, not talk about it." She smiled sincerely, getting a look of admiration in reply.  
"Huh, usually everyone wants to talk about their ex-stripper friend."  
Aubrey shook her head "As cliché as it is; I'm not everyone…but on a different note, we're friends now?"  
Stacie shrugged then downed the last of her coffee, taking time to leave the table and put it in the trash. On returning, she grinned. "Well, you don't just talk to a stranger for 45 minutes without becoming friends, right?"  
Aubrey chuckled "I hate to say this, but you're right. I guess I'm stuck with you."  
Stacie slid a piece of paper across the table with her cell number written on it. "Well, you might need this then." She winked (Aubrey had concluded this was more of a habit than a flirt technique, but either way, it was damn sexy)

After typing the number in, she became aware of the multiple missed calls and 5 texts that she had received over the past three quarters of an hour.  
"Shit." She muttered, opening the last of the texts eagerly. Stacie was about to question the sudden change in disposition, but when Aubrey broke out in a grin, her worry dissipated.  
"Is the dance demonstration offer still open?" The blonde asked, her smile mischievous.  
"Oh, sure…What about your work though, shouldn't you be-"Stacie was about to begin unloading excuses. She knew Aubrey was too good for her, anyway.  
"There was a network attack; entire system won't be back online until tomorrow. Don't make me rethink my decision. I could just go home right now and act like I never met you."  
And with that, Aubrey hesitantly got up from her seat and began to trail away from Stacie, trying to provoke a response.

Stacie took all but five seconds to chase after Aubrey, calling her name to make her halt.  
"Jesus Christ, this is so fucked up. I didn't know you an hour ago and now I'm taking you to my dance studio. What is this? A game? Are you gonna just drop me like some client who's claim is stupid? Tell me."  
Aubrey looked a little stupefied at the sudden aggression though she took the words in with understanding. She smiled gently. "Of course this isn't game; I don't waste time on people who aren't worth it. Now are going to show me this dance studio or not?"  
Stacie's glanced to her side, face concentrated in thought. Suddenly, that sly smile appeared again. "You know, my dance studio is nice…but I've got a practise dance pole in my apartment, that's literally at the end of the street. It'd be…" She paused. "…More homely?"

Aubrey eye's widened but she reciprocated the slight smirk that had appeared in the brunette's features.  
"Well…what are we waiting for?"


	5. Eternal Flame

_Bechloe prompt: they are asleep in becas dorm room and they wake up to the fire alarm. Something of kimmy jins lit on fire and beca only has time to save one thing (besides Chloe). Not her laptop either - too obvious_

* * *

Beca nuzzled into the crook of Chloe's neck, stirring in her slumber. She groaned, hearing what she believed to be her alarm which further disrupted her pleasant dreaming.  
Haphazardly, the Dj's began to pat its way across her bed (part of it being Chloe's body, which Beca didn't mind in the slightest), bed frame and then to her desk to turn it off. When it reached the device and found it to be silent, her mind halted, confused.  
She thought for a moment. No, she was sure she heard her alarm go off and it was still ringing. It was as if the constant ringing was designed to wake people up.  
Pause…  
Beca's brain suddenly became alert.

Though her eyes remained shut she could feel an intense heat burning into them and the faint smell of smoke trickled into her nostrils. Then the slightly crackling of something underneath the forever ringing alarm that screeched through the building became apparent.

Her eyes jolted open, meeting a blaze of orange flames consuming a large section of her dorm room where Kimmy Jin's desk and ridiculous ornamental lamp had once been.  
"Shit." Beca muttered, terrified by the permeating fire.  
She leapt from the bed (carefully minding her girlfriend) and stood a few feet from the flames, the heat instantly making her recoil. Hesitantly she backed away, swatting Chloe's arm insistently to wake up the dreaming redhead.

"Jesus Chloe, how can you sleep through this? WAKE THE FUCK UP!" She yelled, getting a grimace in response as Chloe's eyes fluttered open. For such a graceful awakening, the glare that met Beca's was certainly not a happy one.  
"What the hell, Beca?" Chloe groaned.  
"No time for that, the rooms on fire! C'mon!" She grabbed a jacket that was hung from her chair and draped it around Chloe's shoulders as she stood. Beca ushered the girl out of the room, getting a desperate expression in response.  
"Aren't you coming?" The redhead asked, the worry in her scowl increasing as the brunette shook her head.  
"No, I'm gonna wake up-" she was about to announce her roommate and become a saviour but the unimpressed woman (Whom Beca could barely even call an acquaintance) calmly exited the room. She passed a glare to each of them before leaving the hall along with a few other students who tiredly stumbled from their dorms.

"Okay never mind." Beca mused, rolling her eyes.  
"Hurry, Beca! The building is on fire if you haven't noticed…We need to get out." Chloe was panicking, which was unusual for the redhead of whom was usually so relaxed in bad situations. She gripped Beca's hand and tugged the brunette away from the ablaze room, her semi-asleep consciousness not helping in this feat.  
Beca removed Chloe's grip from her own and with a true sense of heroism, she said firmly. "Chloe, there are people in here. I'm going to make sure everyone is out of their room in case they catch on fire too."  
"No, you'll get hurt!" Chloe pleaded, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

Beca couldn't respond to that. She pressed her lips hard against Chloe's, mustering all the courage she could and hoping it'd fill the space where words had failed.  
She was about to make an apology for her stubbornness (Though Beca would call it bravery) when the flames jumped.  
They burst through the doorway where they stood; Beca reacted fast, wrapping her arms around Chloe and diving out of the way, mere feet from being burnt alive.

As they thudded on the floor, Chloe groaned and reached for the brunette, though all she felt was empty space – Beca had already jumped up and ran down the hall, causing uproar to alert any sleeping tenants that remained.  
Chloe scrambled to her feet, dusting off the ash from her clothing. She pulled the jacket she had previously been handed to her tightly to her shoulders and glared into the thick smoke.

X-X-X

Finally sure that Chloe had left the building, Beca's loud calls turned to silence. She stopped banging on people's doors and instead carefully padded over to her own, having to leap over certain sections of the floor to avoid the embers that threatened to burn her.  
She wiped her brow, the heat beginning to make her uncomfortable whilst her slightly singed feet were aching from the careful treading.  
She should've left, but something was telling her she had to go back in one more time.

The brunette peered into her dorm; almost everything was burnt or at least had a form of fire damage to its appearance.  
Beca swallowed her fear, and blocked out the sirens that wailed from outside. She crept inside the room, cursing and gritting her teeth with every pained step.

The fire was still burning brightly and the smoke made her light headed but she pressed on, edging over what must have been the remains of Kimmy Jin's bed before she reached her desk. Beca had no time to look at what could be salvaged of her equipment, the increasing flames not allowing her the privilege. Instead, she peered down the side of her desk with hopeful eyes.  
The Dj's gaze caught a glint of silver; a photoframe.

Beca's heart swelled as she reached and grabbed the item. It was cracked and fragile but the picture inside was unharmed. She grinned, lost in the memory that image contained.  
She stood there dumbly for a minute, thanking whatever miracle had caused this one specific object to be saved.  
Everything suddenly came rushing back as the bedroom window cracked before exploding into a million pieces, sending shards of glass in every direction.  
Beca yelped as she violently clasped her free hand over her arm before a writhing pain set in. After a moment, she gingerly she peered under it.  
A large fragment of glass was embedded deep in her skin and a slow trickle of blood was beginning to form around it.  
"Fuck." She hissed, but dared not remove it.  
She took a swift final glance around the room and with a sigh she left, cautiously skirting around any threatening flames and embers.

X-X-X-X

Chloe watched with intensity as she fire spread slowly across the building, screaming in unison with the other terrified onlookers as the window exploded.  
She clung to the jacket Beca had given her and breathed in the familiar scent; it was comforting but not enough to pull her away from the gut wrenching thoughts that her girlfriend may be burning alive.

The redhead felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find its source. Stood, looking remorseful was Kimmy-Jin. She had a grim expression and refused to make eye contact.  
"I'm sorry." She mumbled before walking away again. What she was sorry for, Chloe had no idea but the gesture moved her unlike anything.  
She had tried to stay brave, but she was just a scared little girl at heart and the tears came rolling down her cheeks.

Then, a voice broke through the murmured conversations. It was one of the fire-fighters; he began jogging towards the building. The other men were still hard at work to control the blaze, but a few glanced over quickly to the sound.  
"There's another one!" The fireman shouted and his astonishment echoed through the crowed.  
"Everyone out of the way, she looks hurts!" He yelled again, approaching the figure to help but he was pushed away, the woman giving him a glare before she continued limping towards the group of people.

A mess of brown hair and dark eyeliner parted the crowd. To everyone's amazement, Beca stood tall despite her appearance and the trembling that shook her body. Her eyes were hazy and unfocused as she reached Chloe, nearly stumbling over her own feet.  
"Oh my god Beca…" Chloe whispered.  
Beca gave a half smirk, her drifting consciousness becoming evident. She breathed for a moment, hoping for her lungs to no longer feel heavy with the toxic fumes she had inhaled.

The brunette looked around at the crowd, who all stood in silence, anticipating the words from this small woman's mouth.  
"I…" She began to speak but the syllables were cut off. Beca collapsed to her knees, increasingly weaker by the minute.

Chloe rushed to her side, gripping Beca by the sides of her shoulders. She spoke soothingly but insistently to her girlfriend, hoping to keep her alert for just a while longer.  
"Beca? Come on, Beca, stay with me! You've got to stay awake babe!"  
It was now that the redhead noticed the glass stuck in Beca's arm. She inhaled sharply, biting her lip to avoid her natural gagging reflex that came about when such wounds appeared.  
Her gaze flicked from the injury to Beca's eyes a few times; she could see the dull pain enveloped in the darkness of Beca's irises. It was a deep burning ache that was only being softened by the crystal eyes that Beca's own met. The brunette smiled meekly, getting an awed grinned in response.

Unable to form a coherent response, Beca thrusted out the photo frame she had been gripping before collapsing. Chloe whimpered as she watched the DJ fall and consequently be taken away by paramedics that had been called over by an onlooker. The older Bella had been offered a lift in the ambulance with them which she graciously accepted; unwilling to let her girlfriend travel alone.

X-X-X-X

Only when had they arrived at the hospital and been placed into a room did Chloe dare to look at what Beca had shoved at her, expecting it to be an important family photo of some sort.  
Instead, it was picture of them both, smiling awkwardly in front of a theme park ride. Chloe grinned goofily, her hand close to her mouth to silence the sobs that began to rake through her body.  
Out of everything she had, Beca saved the first photograph they had gotten together as a couple. The DJ decks, all her CD's, they were gone, but this one little picture wasn't.  
Beca Mitchell, bad ass DJ, saved her true love over her materialistic one.

Chloe clutched the photo frame close to her body, savouring the sentimental object for all it's worth. She cried because for the first time she knew that Beca truly did love her and almost died because of it.

She slumped in the uncomfortable hospital seat, waiting for any update that would bring her to the current situation. All she knew was that Beca was fine apart from some minor burns and the cut on her arm (which had been abruptly sewn up moments after they entered A&E).

Though it seemed that waiting much longer wasn't necessary because with a loud gasp, Beca rose from her unconscious state in a fit of coughs and husky breaths. Wide eyed as the fresh oxygen filled her lungs, she looked around the room in panic, every one of her sharp moves watched by the redhead in amazement.

As her erratic breathing levelled a few minutes later, Beca began to focus on objects in the room. Her eyes travelled, starting on one side of the room and scanning across the other and eventually falling on Chloe.  
"Ch-Chloe?" She questioned with a distinct crack in her voice.  
"Shh, you're in hospital Beca." The redhead murmured soothingly, approaching Beca's bedside and stroking the hand of her girlfriend.  
"I-I can see…" Beca quipped. Even in critical condition, she was still being a smart ass.

After a brief silence and quick exchange of a kiss, Chloe gestured towards the silver frame that was now stood on a small table.  
"You saved the theme park picture…why?" She asked softly.  
"Because only one of them exists, Chloe. I can't replace it." Beca replied simply,  
"But I can't replace you." Chloe whispered exasperatedly. She placed her hand on the side of Beca's face, her thumb tracing light circles on the brunette's skin. "You could have died." She stated her discomfort in the subject evident.

Beca smiled sincerely, not taking her eyes off Chloe for even a moment.  
"It was one memory worth the risk."


	6. Redux

_Prompt: *Can you pls do like a high school staubrey thing. You know like stacie is the famous cheerleader and shy aubrey ask her out and then a cute date? That would be nice :)_

**_A/N: I apologise for any mistakes, this is un-beta'd. Also, I apologise for being late! I've been really busy :(  
_****_Also, I've twisted this prompt quite a lot (This seems to be a recurring theme, sorry!) but I think it works the way I've done it…I hope it does!_**

* * *

Stacie Conrad.  
Head cheerleader with the body of a goddess and a personality to match. The way she strolled through the halls, her brunette hair caught the light; she just radiated confidence. It wasn't a surprise she could get anyone she wanted.  
If you didn't know who Stacie was, you weren't worth knowing.

Aubrey Posen.  
Head of the student choir with an equally amazing body but lacklustre confidence. The way she shuffled through the halls, blonde hair shading her eyes; she radiated a certain shyness. It was a surprise she got as much attention as she did, even if it was from bullies.  
If you didn't know Aubrey, well, that was just fine.

X-X-X

Stacie was performing as usual for one of Barden High's football games. She lead her group effortlessly, the enthusiasm she cheered with getting students and fans alike to applause endlessly.  
Aubrey watched quietly from the side lines, grinning in awe as she watched the brunette pull off a backwards handspring, landing gracefully into box splits.

She'd never admit it, but Aubrey found Stacie enticing in so many ways. There was one day when they had been partnered up in Science to do an experiment. They had to mix various chemicals and heat them up to see what results it produced. Their hands brushed momentarily as Aubrey reached for a test tube and the blush that flushed her face was indescribable. She stammered an apology but Stacie just shrugged and said she didn't mind, like it was nothing, but Aubrey was sure she felt electricity in that touch.  
Ever since, Aubrey was hooked.

The cheerleaders had just finished their performance, and with a (completely graceful) punch to the air, Stacie sauntered off the playing field, the eyes of practically everyone following her.  
She turned slightly before she left; blowing a kiss into the crowd which resulted in an uproar of whoops and wolf whistles, not much to anyone's surprise.

Aubrey's eyes also followed but they wavered and fell upon an unwelcome face.  
There wasn't any backing out now though, their gaze had been caught and now two males were making their way over to Aubrey. The blonde scrambled, stumbling backwards away from them in mad panic.  
It was Bumper and Unicycle, once friends with the Aubrey; now they were mere bullies.

Aubrey turned and ran from the bleachers but it was pointless, they caught up in no time and soon had the quivering girl by the collar of her shirt, pinned to the wall mercilessly.

"Well, if it ain't little Miss Posen" Bumper sneered, grinning as the blonde squirmed under his grip.  
"How's it going today, queer?" Unicycle added with a clear vexation in his tone.  
Aubrey nodded stiffly.  
"G-good." She stuttered.

"Oh, that's great!" Unicycle replied sarcastically.  
He moved Bumper aside then dropped Aubrey to the floor. The blonde gasped at the jolt, breathing heavily. The two bullies stood over her for a moment, watching her helplessly lay there, smug grins on both their faces.

They went on without saying a word, seeing how long Aubrey would wait until she tried to get up. But the blonde didn't move, she just curled up and blocked everything out, not even bothering to halt the scared tears that stained her cheeks.

"Jesus Christ, get a grip." Bumper spat, his foot contacting Aubrey's back with a sizeable kick. Aubrey yelped, arching her spine as the fresh pain seared through her body.  
She heard a dark chuckle before another kick landed on her stomach in rapid succession of the previous. She grunted, her eyes squeezed shut and her fists white knuckled as she prepared for the onslaught of further violence.

"You're pathetic, y'know that Posen?" Unicycle chimed, enjoying his moment of power whilst Bumper raided Aubrey's school bag, taking the few valuables she still had left (They had been stolen from earlier attacks).  
The boy knelt down, turning his head slightly so he could look Aubrey's eyes dead on. There was always disgust in his expression whenever he looked at the blonde; as if her very sight was enough to make him sick.  
He told himself he had good reason for being so hateful and of course, Bumper backed him up on that.

"You left me. And for whom? That weird alt girl Beca, who ended up being dragged away by her dad any way." Uni's voice was sour. Every word hissed, every syllable like a dagger.

Aubrey glanced away, tight lipped. Unicycle let out an angered exhale, gripping the bottom of Aubrey's jaw with a claw like grip and redirected her gaze, making their eyes bore into each other; anger versus fear.  
"Listen bitch, you look at me when I'm talkin' to you."  
Aubrey said nothing but just simply stared.

"I might have accepted that you left me for another guy…but, you left me for a _girl_. You're a fucking queer and you never told me!" As his anger grew, so did the level of his voice. He was nearly shouting at Aubrey as he continued.  
"Fags like you don't deserve to exist. You can go burn in hell for all I care!"  
Before anything could be done to stop him, his fist raised and came back, slamming into Aubrey's face.

Aubrey saw nothing but black for a moment and heard a distinct crack as the force of Unicycle's hit caused her entire body to writhe with pain. She let out a guttural groan, doubling over as the waves of nausea followed.  
She opened her eyes, seeing the duo standing over her with somewhat concerned expressions, though they instantly retracted back to their 'cool' complexions as they realised she wasn't unconscious.

"Y'know, the 'blood-dripping-down-your-nose' look is a good one for you. You should wear it more often." Bumper quipped with a smirk.  
Unicycle looked as if he was about to add comment, but before he could, the sound of approaching footsteps followed by a voice was heard.

"What are you to dicks doing here?" That voice. It was easily recognisable as Stacie's. She was coming towards them with an angered pace, Bumper and Uni barely having time to stand in front of Aubrey and attempt to cover her bloodied nose and split lipped face.

"Oh, h-hey Stace…how's it goin'?" Bumper stuttered, blushing profusely. He looked at his feet, shuffling them a little to kick a golden lock of hair behind him before grinning innocently at the unimpressed brunette. "You were great out there" He added, gesturing towards the football field vaguely.

Stacie rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"You're not fooling me, Bumper. Whoever that kid is on the floor, you better leave them alone right now."  
"Wh-what? Me? Pssh, I'm not doing anything. We found her down there." He lied.  
"Yeah right. Just like how I just 'found' those pictures of your hilariously tiny dick."  
The boy gawped, looking at Uni for back up but his friend merely shrugged (whilst holding back his laughter at Stacie's quick retort).  
Bumper returned his gaze to Stacie before making a desperate run for it, Unicycle trailing behind moments later.

They were gone. Aubrey let out a relieved sigh and relaxed a little, uncurling from her foetal position on the floor though the complications of her injuries made getting comfortable impossible.  
The blonde was about to reach for her backpack when an arm extended towards her and pulled her up to stand.

"Hey, are you okay?"  
Aubrey glanced up to look at the source of the voice. She had entirely forgotten it was Stacie and the blonde almost jumped at the sight of the breath taking girl.  
Aubrey stood there dumbly for a minute, just staring into Stacie's eyes. They were laced with concern and caring, despite the fact they had never spoken before. Maybe this cheerleader was something more than a pretty face, Aubrey thought.

"Hello?" Stacie waved her hand in front of the other girls face in an attempt to gain attention. Aubrey shook her head, jumping back to reality. She grinned half-heartedly.  
"Oh, uh, I'm fine. Thank you." Aubrey mumbled, graciously accepting her bag back from the brunette who had retrieved it from the ground.

She began to walk away, wincing with every tentative step. After a few moments, she found an arm supporting her and Stacie's voice once again right in her ear.  
"C'mon, I'll take you a doctor; you can't walk there by yourself."

Aubrey was in no state to protest so she just nodded and allowed herself to be helped.  
She didn't mind really, apart from the fact her heart was beating a million miles an hour at every touch Stacie gave and that every time the brunette smiled at her, she literally melted into a gooey puddle. Apart from those tiny things, she was completely fine.

X-X-X

Aubrey led in the medical room, an ice pack held to her throbbing nose. She was more than surprised to see that Stacie hadn't left even after fulfilling her job of 'helpful stranger'.  
Instead, the brunette waited with the blonde, giving reassuring smiles and making small talk whilst Aubrey was cleaned up and given some quite potent pain medication.

The medication, whatever it was, had begun to set in a few minutes ago and Aubrey could already feel her grip from reality being lost. Another ten minutes in and Aubrey had begun to talk senselessly, her shy demeanour forgotten and replaced by a drugged up confidence.

"No no, I'm just saying-" She gabbled, her words slurred slightly. "That you're really pretty and that I think guys should respect you more, y'know?"  
Stacie nodded politely, smirking a little at the blonde's words. She was about to speak when Aubrey threw her fingers up to her lips, making a shushing gesture before giggling.  
"J-just don't even argue…because like, I'm totally serious, okay? This medication isn't making any difference to how my brain works!"

Stacie snorted. "I can tell that…" she replied sarcastically.  
Aubrey paused for a moment, her eyes narrowing as she glared at Stacie.  
"You don't believe me." She suddenly sounded a lot more aware than she had previously, which struck the brunette oddly, why hadn't she acted like this earlier?

"Well…" Aubrey continued. "If I'm so impaired by medication, th-then I won't remember asking you out on this date. Which makes it easier for me."  
Stacie's eyes widened.  
"What?!" The brunette choked, having to double take at the blonde. They had met merely 15 minutes ago and now she was being asked on a date. Stacie considered it to be the medicine talking, but she wasn't so sure after the moment of seriousness that had preceded.

"You, me, date…say, tomorrow?" Aubrey reiterated her words slow and careful, though the slight slur still evident.  
Stacie stared with her mouth agape for a moment. She knew Aubrey would forget this and she most definitely was sure that she'd be too shy to ask again (heck, the girl was reluctant to even get medical help after the beating she got).  
Stacie eventually nodded.  
"Sure, I'll come find you after last period tomorrow and we can hang?"

Aubrey's eyes lit up, a wide grin spreading across her face. The blonde grabbed a bit of paper, hastily scribbled a number down on it then passed it to Stacie. The handwriting was barely legible (most likely because of Aubrey's state) but Stacie was able to figure it out. She gracefully typed it into her phone and upon realising the final bell had rung, she stood from her seat.

"Are you going to be okay?" Stacie asked with genuine concern hung in her voice.  
Aubrey nodded and smiled (Her mom was coming to pick her up) so Stacie just turned back to the door. But then she paused and turned again.  
"Hey, I never caught your name…"

Aubrey chuckled. "I'm Aubrey."  
Stacie nodded and then left, a certain bounce in her step.  
It wasn't conventional, but it worked for her.

X-X-X

The following day dragged for Stacie. Every lesson, every minute passed slower than it should have and as soon as the final bell rang, she sprinted from the room. She'd never been this excited to meet someone she barely knew this much, maybe it was just the unfamiliarity of the situation or what could come from it.

Admittedly, she had found herself giving Aubrey passing glances in the hall, to which the blonde responded blankly. Of course, most of their time in the medical room had been forgotten and Stacie was only being hopeful that Aubrey wouldn't be too shy when she had to re-introduce herself.

Stacie vaguely remembered where Aubrey would stand after school - slightly down from the entrance to avoid other people.  
Tentatively, the brunette followed the sidewalk, checking behind her for any of her 'friends'.  
Being popular only meant that she was judged harder when she did something out of the ordinary, but fortunately Stacie had avoided anyone and quickly found Aubrey stood by a tree, silently reading a book that was held high up in attempt to hide her bruised face.

Stacie cleared her throat, Aubrey didn't even glance upwards. She stepped closer and Aubrey simply turned away.  
The brunette sighed.

"Hey, Aubrey" Stacie said with a feigned casual tone. Aubrey lowered her book and stared at the taller girl, a scowl forming on her face.  
"How do you know my name?" She asked quietly, her eyes shined with a questioning look.  
Stacie shrugged. "Doesn't matter."  
Stacie now realised she was uncharacteristically looking at the floor, suddenly nervous. She flexed her sweaty hand, wiping them on her shorts before she glanced back upwards, smiling warmly.

"Do you, uh, wanna hang out?" She asked, praying Aubrey wouldn't run away from her forwardness.  
The blonde paused, scowling once more.  
"…Seriously? Who put you up to this? I bet it was Bumper." Aubrey's voice was bitter; she now faced Stacie and though she couldn't possibly deny that her heart was racing, she felt hurt that she was now being teased by the brunette.

"No, I'm being serious! Come on!"  
Without another word, Stacie grabbed Aubrey by the hand and dragged her away. The younger girl tried mumbling some excuses but they fell upon deaf ears (not that she was entirely upset about that).  
Stacie was determined to at least make friends with Aubrey; she couldn't just give up because there were some confidence issues on one end.

After a few minutes of walking, Stacie had released her grip and allowed Aubrey to walk casually beside her. They said nothing to each other, mostly because Stacie was thinking about where to go and Aubrey was just too damn shy. She was hanging with the most popular girl in school for no particular reason other than because she had been asked.  
Was this a dream?

X-X-X

They eventually stopped at a park, where they found a spot on the grass and simply sat. Stacie dropped her jacket to the ground and offered Aubrey to sit on it. The blonde smiled shyly and graciously accepted the spot, settling down comfortably on the garment.

"It's nice out today…" Stacie mumbled passively, suddenly at a loss for words.

After a brief silence, Aubrey finally spoke. Her words were soft and gentle, though contained a sense of innocence that Stacie found adorable.  
"…Why did you ask me to hang out?"  
After asking, Aubrey began to pick at the grass nervously, awaiting an inevitably painful answer and she began to wince slightly as Stacie opened her mouth.

"It's a funny story actually…"  
Aubrey scowled in confusion, glancing up to Stacie who was smirking as she thought back to the previous day. Aubrey didn't dare question it, and instead made a gesture for the brunette to continue.

"Well, basically, in the medical room they gave you some pain medication and it was quite strong. I was there because I got rid of those scumbags Uni and Bumper for you…Anyway, you started rambling about things and then you asked me on a date; which I accepted. Though, I knew you wouldn't remember, so I took the liberty of re-initiating it." Stace grinned, not realising how overwhelming the whole situation was.

Aubrey just stared in shock, her jaw moving up and down a few times as if she was to speak, but couldn't find the words. She pursed her lips and sat there with a tight face for a few moments, a blush slowly creeping up her face.  
"I-I asked you out?" She whispered eventually, her face breaking out into a surprised grin.

Stacie nodded. "Yeah." She assured gently before continuing.  
"I'm glad you did, I'm having a great time…sure, it's not an ideal first date, but it works." The brunette chuckled and at that, so did Aubrey.  
The blonde began to relax, suddenly feeling not so stranger like to her polar opposite that sat adjacent.

Stacie pulled two juice pouches from her bag, chucking one to Aubrey.  
"Here, it's the finest crushed berries mixed with water and sugar." She winked at Aubrey, chuckling again at the flustered blonde.  
They drank from the pouches, and started up a conversation, ranging from classes to old relationships. They were vastly different in every aspect but they had never felt more comfortable talking to a near stranger before in their lives, especially Aubrey whom usually avoided people she knew, let alone ones she didn't.

"So, you're telling me that you've wanted to be friends for years?" Stacie looked in amazement at the confession from Aubrey, who just looked a little sheepish as she nodded.  
"Well, why didn't you just come over and say hi?" The brunette was now kneeling, leaning over towards Aubrey excitedly as she awaited the answer.

"Well…You're popular and I'm not. Go figure." Aubrey said downheartedly. She sighed, giving a meek shrug.  
Stacie's face dropped, having the realisation that it was simply her reputation that stopped her from gaining a friend (and possible love interest) for all this time.

"That shouldn't have stopped you. I'll be honest, I noticed you a couple of times around school…I felt bad because of Bumper and Uni. I should've stopped them earlier…"

Tentatively, Stacie took Aubrey's hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze.  
Aubrey gasped but didn't break away, instead catching Stacie's intense gaze. They held it for a moment, feeling a surge of electricity in each other's touch. It was cliché and had happened way too fast, but for once Aubrey didn't care and seemingly, neither did Stacie.

She planted a kiss on Aubrey's hand, smiling as her lips touched the soft skin.  
Aubrey blushed, shivering at the touch but she grinned nonetheless as she bit her lip nervously.  
"But now, I can protect you from them all the time and I promise I will."


	7. It feels like the first time

_Prompt: Could you make a promp where chloe has never give her first kiss even if she's in college because she's waiting for the 'one' and it happens to be beca. Please there are not a lot of fics with Chloe being a virgin or like that_

* * *

Chloe Beale; if you looked bubbly or confident up in the dictionary, you'd most probably find a picture of her there, grinning away with her adorable smile that could literally cause an entire room to stop and stare at her.  
Since joining Barden, she had really forced herself to mature and start being sociable. She became a social butterfly, suddenly gaining the attention of everybody she met, guys and girls alike.

When she was out in a group, she was perfectly at ease, effortlessly mingling with the others. Some would say she was the life and soul of a party and that it truly wasn't a major social event if she didn't show. But it was only when around her closest friends (or girl/boyfriends, for that matter) that her mask broke and the real personality beneath shone through.

You see, Chloe had never truly been good with people. She wasn't bad, but she could never seem to find a connection with anyone. She spent her years in high school hiding out in the library, or spending time with the small group of friends she had; she never understood why people were attracted to her, she turned down every date that was offered and often avoided boys in favour of staying home and studying.

Though, her temperament towards dating had changed when she met Beca Mitchell  
. Beca was a short, sarcastic DJ and self-titled 'badass' who always thought herself a little too cool for the Bellas, though she learnt to love the group, especially the perky redheaded co-leader.

It wasn't necessarily the younger woman's unintentionally adorable antics or the way she actually did appear to cool for everyone that made Chloe attracted to Beca. It was just that Beca seemed understanding of how insecure Chloe really was, no matter how well she hid it or the fact that she didn't even know how to work a relationship (In all fairness, Beca was pretty clueless too).

So, they did it their own way and figured out what worked and what didn't. Their slowly developing romance was something that everyone was amazed by for they were completely different people yet they fit together like a puzzle. Aubrey noted a change in Beca, also stating that Chloe was probably the best thing that ever happened to the alt girl and that they should cherish what they have.

And that's exactly what they tried to do.

X-X-X

Beca and Chloe were huddled together on the couch, absentmindedly cuddling as they enjoyed (closer to endured, in Beca's case) a movie, chosen appropriately for their weekly movie night.

It was a tradition started by Chloe far before they had started dating; before she even knew that Beca hated movies, which only came up about 4 months into their friendship (prior to their relationship, respectively). Beca had never told Chloe because she just enjoyed the company of the redhead so movies were somewhat bearable when in her presence.

Chloe nuzzled into the crook of Beca's neck, her interest in whatever film they were watching long gone.  
"Becs, babe, can you go get me a drink?" Chloe's tone was childish and pleading. She even battered her eyelashes at the DJ in a ridiculous (-ly adorable) fashion which elicited a groaned exhale from the brunette.  
"Ugh, fine. How could I say no to a face like that?" Beca deadpanned, smirking as she removed herself from the couch and traipsed off to the kitchen.

Chloe adjusted herself, stretching out her legs and giving her toes a wriggle (because they had gone dead about 30 minutes ago), before she paused the movie and waited on Beca's return. The redhead just sat there, breathing out a content sigh with a peaceful smile plastered across her face.

Closing her eyes, she let her head drop back slightly to rest against the plush back cushion and just let the homely feel sit happily within her thoughts. She enjoyed the quiet momentarily, but was upmost relieved when she heard Beca's confused drawl as the brunette returned from the kitchen, brandishing a pack of beer (their second of the night).

"You okay there Red?" The grin Beca wore was evident, even if Chloe couldn't exactly see it. The DJ raised an eyebrow when her girlfriend's eyes finally opened, offering Chloe a beer before slouching back down on the couch.

Chloe graciously accepted the beverage, taking a few sips as she thought of a response to Beca's question that didn't sound too cheesy or cliché.  
Eventually she nodded. "Just peachy; I was thinking about something…"

Beca's eyes widened, and then she suddenly wore a sensual smile.  
"Oh yeah, what about?" The brunette asked with her features now questioning and mischievous.  
Chloe made an airily gesture "Oh, nothing much." She replied passively, taking another quick sip of beer to calm her nerves as she realised Beca was beginning to get closer.

"Really?" The DJ's voice was now a little husky. She gently took the beer can from Chloe's hand, setting it down on the table, never breaking the intimate gaze they held. The twinkling blue eyes that met Beca's were shining with pupils dilated.  
The way they glistened was intoxicating, and that wasn't just the beer talking.

Beca's hands were now firmly on Chloe's side as an anchor. It sent tingles down the redhead's spine but nothing distracted her from the gut-wrenching worry about screwing up the moment.

For the brief period Chloe was able to control herself, she only noticed the dark lust in Beca's eyes. The pure blooded, unadulterated need that the brunette was emitting but hadn't acted upon until now. Chloe knew herself that she was ready, but her mind played tricks and said tor run. Beca was the one she wanted, so why couldn't she just kiss her?

Her eyes clamped shut, muscles tensed. She expected a pair of soft lips on hers but after waiting a considerable amount of time (Though, it was probably about 3 seconds), it never came to be.

She slowly opened her eyes, this time she saw a sympathetic smile and felt an air of sincerity.  
"Hey now, relax…don't worry." Beca whispered softly, cupping Chloe's face gently with her hands. "- I told you that I'll wait until you're ready, I shouldn't have made a move like that."  
Chloe shook her head adamantly and sighed.  
"No Becs, it's stupid…I want to kiss you, I just-"The redhead let out a frustrated grunt. "- I just can't seem to do it!"

"But why? Is there something wrong with me?" Beca looked a little hurt and shied away slightly as the thought manifested itself. The small DJ just glanced down, expecting disappointment and inevitable heart break. What she wasn't expecting however, was the answer Chloe finally did give when she spoke again.

"I've never kissed anyone before…" Chloe said dejectedly, her pride shattered.  
"I'm actually a virgin." She added in an undertone mumble.  
Beca's jaw dropped.  
The brunette took a moment; scanning back through their brief dating history. Now she thought about it, Chloe's sex life had never come up before…and now she knew why.

The only reaction Beca could conceive was a breathy laugh.  
"What?!" Beca exclaimed, her features filling with surprise.  
Blushing profusely, Chloe squirmed under her girlfriend's gaze, giving only a sheepish smile when she saw Beca's face light up.  
"I was waiting for the right person to give my first kiss and virginity to and I never found them. Well, not until I met you…but I'm so worried about messing it up and I just can't seem to find the right time and-"

Chloe's mindless gabbling was stopped by lips upon hers. Beca had rested her hands on Chloe's shoulders and pulled the redhead straight in, their mouths clashing together violently.  
The cliché happened; fireworks and electricity ran through their minds and bodies as the intense release of passion overtook them.

The kiss was slow and sensual, their mouths moulding around one another's, aching to learn every bump and groove of the other's lips. Then there was the intimate linger as their breath hitched, and their eyes were wide, shocked but glad for what had taken place. But also, there was the few seconds of silence that came afterwards, as either person considered whether to continue and to kiss again.  
And oh, there was the quietest of agreements on that part.

Beca gripped the sides of Chloe's face, bringing them together again.  
Lips were hungrily collided together, breaking apart for a hesitant millisecond before being followed by another wave.

Beca had instantly taken lead; she ran her tongue across Chloe's bottom lip as an asking gesture. Chloe flinched, unsure what to do.  
It was now Beca realised assertiveness was key; she had to 'teach' Chloe how to do this.  
The DJ then bit Chloe's bottom lip instead, which elicited a pained gasped from the redhead before her mouth opened, allowing Beca access.

The brunette began to explore the crevice with her tongue, running it along Chloe's teeth in such a fashion that the older woman moaned into Beca, the unfamiliar sensation equally weird and fulfilling, though ultimately pleasurable.  
Beca then stopped, changing her tactic and entwined her tongue with Chloe's, attempting to initiate a fight for dominance.  
Chloe was slow to pick up and Beca was about to retract when she felt a light resistance withholding the removal of her tongue, then a slightly harder tug which caused Beca to grin (coupled with throaty moan) into their kiss; Chloe had lightly grazed Beca's tongue with her teeth and then she continued to due unfair battle, the DJ's tongue easily losing its dominance within Chloe's mouth.

It was at that point that they broke apart; both breathing erratically as their bodies' finally regained essential oxygen.  
Beca and Chloe eyes finally met after having shut them in attempt to keep focus.

Crystal met night sky, a realisation and lust lost in the pure admiration and pure love that filled the pair; the brunette's eyes were almost black and in the dim lighting, only became more inviting to the redhead, whose own eyes twinkled like the stars.

This is where they sat for a while, staring at each other. Nothing said because there was nothing that needed to be said and nothing done because what had already been done was enough.  
It was simple fulfilment and contentment in just sharing the moment in a brief bubble before reality came rushing back and they were simply Chloe and Beca, sat on the sofa where they had just shared their first (and hopefully, not their last) kiss.

"I love you, Beca." Chloe whispered.  
"I love you too, Chlo'".


	8. Lost and Found

_Prompt: Beca and Chloe are not in a relationship yet, but Beca has one of Chloes hoodies and wears it sometimes when she's cold and Chloe has no idea, one day she comes over and see's Beca curled up on the sofa asleep in her hoodie which is quite big on her._

* * *

She never meant to steal Chloe's hoodie.  
She was borrowing it, just for an evening and it somehow ended up still in her possession when they came to leave. How Chloe had forgotten about it, considering it was still winter and freezing outside when they were going home, Beca had no idea.

Chloe had never asked for it back nor did she ever question its disappearance. She seemed almost too oblivious to the whole thing in Beca's opinion but she never mentioned it.

Beca had actually intended to give it back and had tried many times but always resulted in an inability to let go of the article. It might have been creepy, but Beca just couldn't seem to return it because it was the one thing that made her feel closer to Chloe. The material held Chloe's light scent of delicate flowers and vanilla, an intoxicating mix that Beca could only enjoy usually during the brief contact the two girls shared whilst hugging or any Bella choreography related motions. Those small interactions caused Beca a lot of heart ache because she just longed to be forever closer to the redhead though was afraid that she'd just end up shutting her out.

But when wearing the hoodie, she felt safe; at home, even. Because that's what Chloe secretly was to Beca; she was home. The redhead's natural optimism, her ability to make you feel welcome and accepted, her eyes that glistened brightly and the passion that she had – All the qualities Chloe had made Beca fawn over the older woman to no end, whether it went unnoticed or not.

So, it wouldn't be a surprise to know that Beca often wore the hoodie when she was cold, making it a distinct choice over the more fitted (and less warm) ones of her own. Though it was risky, because Chloe had another habit, which was dropping in unexpectedly on Beca to hang out or to study which left the predicament of being caught handling it.

This left Beca no choice but to simply sleep in the hoodie instead; it was quite ridiculous when she thought about it, but she'd rather die than admit to Chloe that she had been hoarding her hoodie for the past month because of the unfathomably massive crush she had on the redhead.  
Though, it took one generally uneventful night to resolve that.

Beca was studying.  
Well actually, she had a text book open and was working on her mixes whilst her note taking sheet had been discarded on the floor for the last 2 hours.  
She bit her lip in concentration, closing her eyes as she let the music blast through the headphones, waiting for the bass drop she had so carefully mixed in.

It was a good mix, she'd admit, but it wasn't perfect. It wasn't radio play worthy though it was something that she knew Chloe would love to hear. She pulled a flash drive from her haphazardly placed bag and transferred the file over after exporting it to a MP3 format and appropriately naming it 'C mix 9.5' (because this was the ninth and a half mix she had made and given to the her. Don't ask about the half mix, there was an exportation mistake.). Finishing that, Beca replaced the flash drive and took a mental note to give it to Chloe.

Finally content with her work for the evening, Beca pushed away from the desk, her chair wheels rolling over the various revision papers she should have been reading.  
She picked one of them up, grimacing as she scanned over the text.  
"Wow, how interesting." She deadpanned, getting a simple glare from Kimmy-Jin in response.

"…okay then." Beca mused as she dropped the paper back to the floor. The lack of communication from her roommate made it awkward at the best of times, but mostly it just came off as rude. She dismissed the thoughts, knowing the situation wouldn't improve and instead turned her attention to her clothing; pyjama shorts and a tank top.

It was cold, to say the least but the brunette had refrained from putting on a hoodie so far. She knew it was well within Chloe's visiting hours (which ranged from as early as 9am, until as late as midnight; the redhead had no idea of social boundaries half the time, it seemed) but Beca was cold and dammit, she needed something warm.

"Fuck it." Beca muttered as she opened her closet, tore the hoodie from its hanger and pulled it on, instantly sighing with relief as she relished in the warmth.  
The suddenly comfort made her drowsy and she yawned, trailing back to her bad and slumping on the plush covers.

The mix of warmth, Chloe's scent tickling her nostrils and the dark lighting (Kimmy-Jin didn't see the point of having the main light on when there were perfectly good lamps to use) caused Beca's eyes to droop and whether it was willingly or not, she was soon drifting off. Eventually, she curled up, falling asleep soon after.

x-x-x-x

Chloe turned up outside Beca's room quite some time later. She checked her phone – 11:23, not too late, she affirmed to herself.  
The redhead also discretely used the reflective surface of the screen as a mirror, checking her appearance wasn't too displeasing following her shift at a local café.  
To her delight, she looked okay, good even.

She knocked on Beca's dorm room door with three optimistic knocks in quick succession and heard a groan from the other side followed by feet dragging across the floor. After a few seconds and the sound of the door unlocking, Kimmy-Jin appeared in the entrance, holding the door at such an angle that Chloe simply couldn't push past.

Kimmy-Jin sighed. "What?" She asked rudely, not having the decency to withhold her loathing for the red head and then she looked at her watch impatiently.  
"Is Beca-"Chloe began in vain to try and enter the room; her speech then cut off by the unimpressed roommate  
"She's asleep."

Chloe scowled. "Well, I need to see her anyway."  
Kimmy-Jin's glare intensified. She didn't understand why Beca's friends were such annoying pushovers and furthermore why they just couldn't simply leave her alone. She sighed, knowing that this redhead wasn't going anywhere and reluctantly stepped aside, allowing her to enter the room. Kimmy-Jin then continued to leave the room and trailed off down the hallway, her sharp tongued mutters about "white girl drama" slowly fading into the distance as she got further away.

Upon finally making her way inside, Chloe instantly turned towards Beca, instantly smiling at the sight of the brunette's peaceful sleeping state. Chloe thought it was adorable how the 'bad ass' DJ in fact made the cutest face when she slept and the way she curled up was almost too much for the redhead to handle.

She approached Beca and gave her a gentle prod, causing the younger woman to squirm and stretch out with a little squeal. Chloe smirked to herself though a flash of yellow caught her eye. She took a moment, glancing down at the yellow lettering that stood out boldly compared to the bland red colour of the clothing. Chloe gasped a little disbelievingly and then smiled to herself.

Of course, Beca Mitchell was wearing the hoodie she 'accidentally' didn't reclaim. The hoodie she had 'forgotten' about or didn't care about finding again.  
Truth be told, it was Chloe's favourite hoodie and the fact that Beca was wearing it seemed significant to her.

She poked Beca again, more violently this time. The brunette's eyes fluttered open, meeting with Chloe's for a second in her half-awake state. Then, they widened and Beca jumped from her sleep induced daze, going straight into defensive mode.  
"Dude, what the fuck?! Why are you here?" She hissed, crossing her arms in a (failed) attempt to hide the large 'Barden University' logo that adorned the front of the hoodie.

Chloe giggled, settling down on the bed. She uncrossed Beca's arms with ease and then smiled sincerely as the brunette glanced away sheepishly.  
"Well, I was here to tell you about this thing Aubrey told me but now I'm here for a different reason…" The redhead quipped, Beca's painfully embarrassed expression the only indication that she had hit a nerve with the DJ.

"O-oh…I suppose you mean this?" Beca gestured towards the hooded sweatshirt gingerly.  
"Yeah, I can explain…I just, ugh, it's a nice hoodie okay? I started wearing it because it got cold and then I noticed that it smelt kinda nice and then it just turned into a 'thing' I suppose because I sort of feel closer to you when I wear it, y'know?" Beca's words came out nervous and fast spaced and the brunette was now fiddling with the drawstring, refusing eye contact.

Chloe carefully placed her hand around Beca's, pulling it away from the aglet that was now half torn away and held it gently. She exhaled slowly, Beca mimicking the gesture after only a few seconds.  
"Listen Beca, I don't care that you've got it, okay? You look adorable in it…anyway, if you wanted to feel closer to me, you could've just asked. I don't know…maybe we could go out for coffee or a movie sometime? It's not a hardship Beca and it would be my pleasure."  
There it was; the endlessly perfect wording that Chloe somehow managed to pull off. She sounded genuine, caring and maybe even a little eager which caused Beca to break into a grin as the words sunk in.

"You mean it?" Beca asked, her heart racing.  
"Of course." Chloe replied simply, giving Beca's hand (which she still held) a gentle kiss. Beca's cheeks flushed a deep red colour, similar to that of the very hoodie that caused this situation and was at a sudden loss for words. Chloe just giggled, pulling the DJ into a bone crushing hug, which at some point turned into cuddling. They led in silence on Beca's bed and yhis is where they remained for a while, though one question was still on the tip of Beca's tongue.

"Hey chlo'" She whispered into dim room.  
"Yeah?"  
"So…do you want this hoodie back or not?"


	9. Wide awake

**A/N: Not a specific prompt for this. I just requested a fic with sleepwalking**

* * *

Beca was sleeping, as is expected by any normal person to do on any normal night. She fell asleep, once again, with her ipod plugged into her ears and one of her many 'in progress' mixes blasting through the earphones with hope that her brain would process the music during her slumber. How she actually fell asleep was a mystery, but she managed to somehow.

Chloe was also asleep, though her sleeping was little unorthodox. She had a habit that most people could shake by the time they hit their teens but for some reason never left her. She slept walked. Not just around the apartment though, she would walk across campus during the evening, a lot of the time seeming completely awake. Her escapades were never remembered in the morning which was fortunate and so far no problems had arisen.  
However, that was until the evening she went outside with Beca's spare dorm key.

Beca squirmed in her bed sheets, terror invading her dreams. A dreary shadow constricted her defenceless body; a whispery voice teasing and mocking without mercy whilst the darkness crushed her, the very breath from her lungs being drawn out of her body. Then she was suffocating, until suddenly everything went dark.  
"Holy shit!"  
Beca bolted upright in her bed. She breathed erratically, each hiccupped breath begging for the air whilst holding back the painful ache in the throat caused by prevention of tears. The brunette blinked rapidly, adjusting to the light conditions just enough to recognise shapes.  
"Holy shit…" She repeated, slower than previously.

She ran shaky fingers through straggled hair, itching her scalp nervously. Her sharp intake of unstable breath was loud in the nightly silence. She wanted to cough, though feared awaking her roommate (It is not wise to awake a sleeping dragon, she had told herself on numerous occasions) and therefore meekly cleared her throat, which didn't really help at all.  
But she was awake and away from the nightmare, so she could deal with minor throat irritation, no matter how uncomfortable.

Beca then went to outstretch her legs, feeling the need to relax herself a little.  
She was then, to put it bluntly, freaked out when her foot brushed against warm skin. The DJ scowled, having not previously looked down at her bed since awaking.  
There couldn't be someone in her bed. She hadn't been drinking, she had no guests over and more importantly, she didn't have a significant other to share a bed with either.

More noticeably, the leg that she had felt was smooth; shaven. It was a female.  
Beca didn't dare let her mind wander. She was scared enough that there was someone there. It couldn't possibly be – No. Beca shook her head.  
It's not her. It couldn't possibly be her.  
Her eyes wandered.  
They met the sheets, then the pillow, then the hair of her companion. The _ginger hair_ of her companion.

"Oh my- fuck!" Beca hissed as she jolted from the bed, landing on the floor with a considerably loud thud. She freezed, expecting a rain of torture from Kimmy-Jin. But there was silence and nothing else.  
The DJ breathed a sigh of relief then turned back to the bed.

"Shit." She muttered quickly, staring up at Chloe on her bed. The redhead had a pleasant smile plastered on her face and she mumbled something inaudible before pulling the sheets over her face.  
Beca grinned, chuckling at her friend in disbelief and admiration. It was so surreal.

Slowly, the brunette stood. She watched Chloe for a moment, her gaze softening as she watched the peaceful redhead. It oddly relaxed Beca, seeing someone looking so serene; almost fragile.

Beca shook the thoughts away, slapping her forehead comically.  
"Oh god, I'm so queer-balls." She whispered to herself, only partially annoyed at her more-than-obvious toner for the girl asleep in her bed.  
"Wait…how did she even get here?" She continued monologue-ing as she searched the room. Beca knew Chloe had a key, but where had she placed it prior to getting cosy with the DJ was a mystery in its own right.

"Jesus Christ Chloe, you're a riddle wrapped in an enigma…"  
Defeated, and also because she was getting a little lonely, Beca approached the sleeping woman and lightly tapped her shoulder.  
Chloe sloppily swatted at the touch before groaning. She turned away from Beca, gripping the sheets ever tighter.

"Are you freakin' kidding?" Beca hissed. She then jabbed her finger sharply into Chloe's side, in full knowledge of the redhead's weak spot.  
Chloe seized up, her body tensing for a second. Then with a loud gasp, her eyes opened, clearly in as much shock as Beca was when she fell out of bed.  
"Oh my god!" The older Bella whisper shouted, her wild blue eyes snapping towards Beca and then instantly to the bed she laid on.

Beca held back her laughter with a bite to her lip, then nodded her head.  
"Yeah, exactly what I said." She commented, giving Chloe a suspicious eyebrow arch as the redhead's thoughtful face turned to dawning.  
"I'm so sorry Becs." Chloe mumbled, instantly rising from the bed and standing adjacent to Beca, the tiredness and shame in her crystal eyes evident. The older bella looked exhausted and quite unable to make it home, unless she wanted to pass out first.

"Uh…d-don't worry about it Chloe. I'm sure everyone randomly goes into their friend's room and sleeps in their beds for no reason." The brunette quipped sarcastically, giving her friend a playful shove though instantly regretting it as she tiredly stumbled backwards. Beca rushed to catch Chloe and then held her tight for a moment as she regained balance.

"It's not random." Chloe murmured. She let out a sigh which turned to a yawn (which looked adorable, not that Beca would admit it).  
"I sleepwalk…like, really badly. I never thought I'd end up in your room but it seems that when I have a key, I will find a way to walk there." Chloe rubbed her eyes then gestured to the door. "I'm sorry again; I'll just go back to my apartment now."  
The dejected, pure embarrassed tone to her voice made Beca cringe. She felt bad for Chloe and couldn't possibly let her walk back home at – (With a quick glance to her clock) – 3:43Am.

"Chloe, wait." Beca approached the redhead, her hand gently resting on the other girl's shoulder. It was fortunate it was dark, because both blushed deeply as the electricity passed from one to the other. There was a moment of unadulterated silence as the two processed the situation; the raw yet pretty odd serenity. The fact that Beca had wanted Chloe to stay was more significant that almost anything else in this moment.  
"Please, you can stay. I don't mind sharing my bed for the night."

Chloe smiled, turning around to see Beca clamber back into bed, adjust the pillow and then pat the space beside her. A slither of moonlight that broke through the drapes gave show of the childish grin adorning the DJ's face as Chloe joined her on the cramped mattress (It surprised Beca, considering she didn't realise how little space there was the first time they were in there together).

"Well Beale, it looks like we're spooning tonight." Beca said in a chipper fashion, moulding her body around Chloe's. She tried to avoid getting intimate but it was inevitable due to the limited space available, so she had to deal with it, her toner now seriously struggling to withhold itself.

Chloe chuckled "Not a problem with me." She replied, wriggling her ass as Beca came into contact with it. She felt the brunette tense up and smirked to herself.  
Getting close to Beca Mitchell, 'bad ass' DJ, was certainly an experience she like to have again. This thought was only strengthened when she felt Beca's arm lazily wrap around her waist, albeit with hesitation.  
"Is this okay?" She heard whispered into her ear.  
She murmured a "Mhmm" in response, smile wide as her eyes drooped shut.

She didn't fall asleep for a while. She could hear Beca's brain ticking nervously and though she offered no consolation, she couldn't help but feel humbled by how much thought the younger Bella had to welcomed her in; literally.  
To become friends with Mitchell was difficult. To become close was even harder, but to be willingly allowed in the same bed as her? That was a miracle in its own right.

Chloe decided that maybe Beca had let her in for a reason. The realisation made Chloe happy, ecstatic even. Her harboured feelings for her little DJ friend could become the start of something.

She was doubtful for a moment, but 3 words suddenly made all the difference.  
It was no more than a whisper, probably unable to be heard at even a close range. But the two weren't close, no. They were intimate.  
Beca assumed Chloe was asleep, but how wrong she was. Had Chloe not been good at controlled breathing, she might have given it away. Alas, she didn't.

"Chloe, I love you."


	10. In the worst kind of way

_Prompt: Mitchsen with Beca against the wall _

_**A/N: I love how unspecific this prompt is, I just took it to mean smut...**__  
__**Also the full quote for the title is from Just one yesterday by Fall Out Boy, the full line being "I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way," Unfortunately, that seemed a little long winded for a title...**_

* * *

"Beca, don't you dare walk away from me."  
Aubrey's yells rang clear through the hall. Her hasted steps increasing in volume as they approached the angered brunette, who until a few moments ago was actually fine, happy even.

"Seriously, walk away and you're out of the Bellas." Aubrey struck a nerve with her threatening tone, causing Beca to stop. She turned around, a deep scowl embedded in her features and then chuckled harshly.  
"Yeah, because you'd just fine without me." Beca quipped, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

Aubrey was silent. The blonde nervously tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and swallowed the acidic feeling rising in her throat.  
"We would be." She stated firmly, her glare trained on the younger Bella.

"Of course." Beca spat and sighed disbelievingly. She began walking away again, her hands raised in mock defeat, the 'I-don't-give-a-fuck' attitude in full swing.

Aubrey continued to follow, quickening her pace this time to close the gap. She huffed as she caught a glimpse of Beca fumbling with her keys as she banged her fist on the door, muttering about "unreliable roommates."

The blonde approached the Dj, grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her around.  
"I wasn't finished."  
Beca shrugged. "I was."  
She looked into Aubrey's eyes innocently for a moment; then a sardonic smile played upon her lips as she unlocked the door from behind.

Beca grabbed the door handle and twisted it, her gaze not faltering from Aubrey's apart from the millisecond when they fell to the blonde's lips, which were wet following Aubrey's nervous habit of licking them.

Then there was a silence.

Beca had almost got the door open when Aubrey's arm shot out; she grabbed the brunette's hand away and held it tight. Beca squirmed uncomfortably at the grip, though the pain reflected in her glare was evidently worse.  
"You're a pain in the ass, you know that?" Aubrey's words cut deep.

Beca's mouth moved up and down a few times, as if she intended to speak but all words had failed her. She just watched helplessly as the older woman tore her down, layer by layer.

"You're childish and self-centred. You promised we could make this work and then what do you do? You go and flirt with Chloe! Like, who does that?!"  
"I thought you wanted to pretend we hated each other." Beca protested meekly.  
"You're not supposed to flirt with my best friend!" Aubrey yelled. Her hand tightened around Beca's and the Dj hissed at the pain.

"Well I'm sorry I'm a shitty girlfriend. Why don't you just go and break up with me because I obviously don't deserve someone so perfect and amazing like yourself!" Beca's outburst echoed down the otherwise empty hall, earning a stunned silence from Aubrey.

Beca just stood, expression imperceptible. Heavy, angered breaths the only thing that separated them. Then Aubrey's lips were on Beca's and her hands around the brunette's neck, pulling them closer in what Beca considered the strangest reaction to an argument she'd ever seen.

The kiss was angry and desperate, loving but despising all in one. Aubrey's teeth nipped at Beca's bottom lip, her tongue not even waiting for permission before it reigned dominance of the younger woman's mouth.  
The Dj moaned; she wanted to be furious, oh how badly she did but as their mouths connected and Aubrey's tight grasp turned into a caress, her own frustration bubbled away yet she could still feel the pent up rage in her girlfriend's touch.

"Dorm. Now."  
Aubrey's words were gritty, her voice husky and deep. She bit hard on Beca's lip as they slipped through the door, drawing blood. Beca could only gasp and relish in the pain with juddered breaths elicited between each wave of precisely timed kisses that with each minor pause only caused her to whimper for more.

Aubrey tasted the metallic tang on her tongue and smiled devilishly. She had torn away from Beca, leaving the brunette high and dry and aching for breath.  
Drawing breath into her own lungs, Aubrey could only look at the brunette adjacent to her with sensuality, the pure lust caught in her glare made her eyes appear impossibly dark.

"You're an asshole." The blonde muttered as she reconnected her lips to Beca's. Brute force on Aubrey's behalf forced the smaller Bella to contact the wall and stay there, the air she had only just regained knocked out of her lungs.  
"I hate you." Beca mumbled pathetically, her nails gripped tightly in blonde locks. She tried being aggressive like Aubrey, but it didn't fit right with her. She couldn't play mad, it just didn't work.  
Aubrey had only realised this minutes later.

The older woman, lips still attached to Beca's, began to walk her fingers up the Brunette's clothed torso. She groped Beca's breast, grinning as she heard the repressed sharp inhale and then the sigh that followed as she let go a second later.

Aubrey reached the collar of Beca's buttoned up plaid shirt, toying with the top button.  
"I always hated this shirt." She whispered bitterly into Beca as her left hand joined the right, gripped either side of the shirt and tugged hard at the material.  
It took a few tries, but eventually it gave and the article tore open, the buttons now scattered on the floor around them.

Beca's toned stomach and scantily clad breasts were now on full display. Aubrey smirked, letting out a smug exhale.  
But Beca was now pissed. She yanked the blonde away and landed a heavy handed slap to her cheek, the hissed words that follow only adding fuel to Aubrey's fire,  
"You're a fucking idiot."

Aubrey grinned darkly; this is the Beca she wanted.  
"And you're a narcissistic bitch."

Beca then slid the ruined article off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor (it wasn't like it was of use anymore anyway), a disgruntled scowl adorned on her features. Her hands snaked around Aubrey's waist, pulling the blonde tightly against her body.  
"Say that again." The Dj growled.  
Aubrey lowered her mouth to Beca's ear.  
"Narcissistic. Bitch."

The hot breathy tones, warm against her neck, were enough for Beca to want control, to make Aubrey scream her name. She flipped their positions, wasting no time in removing Aubrey's shirt and bra in between heated kisses that became slowly more desperate until they were both writhing for the intimacy. Aubrey grunted, not used to the domination that was put upon her and promptly dragged her nails down Beca's back, leaving fresh red claw marks and a guttural moan that was elicited from the brunette.

"Fuck" Beca gasped through gritted teeth. The pain was instantaneous and sharp and the sting rippled through her torso. If this was Aubrey's way of regaining power, it wasn't working. Beca's hands jumped from the blonde's waist to her forearms and pinned them against the wall with a thud. Aubrey grunted, refusing to let herself melt under the DJ's spell.

"Your ass is mine, Posen."  
Beca sunk her teeth into Aubrey's skin at the point pulse and sucked hard, feeling the delicate flesh break and bruise. The older woman hissed sharply, her hands balled into fists.  
Beca smirked and broke her mouth away, leaving the throbbing wound to burn and Aubrey to writhe.

Beca moved down Aubrey's body. Her arms weren't strong enough to pin back the blonde's anymore, so she removed her grip and ran her fingers down Aubrey's side, grabbing at the waist. The older woman shuddered blissfully from the light touch, becoming further enamoured for the brunette whom was kissing and biting down her collar bones towards her chest.

The Dj reached Aubrey's breasts and used one hand a massage the left, her thumb and forefinger pinching the hardened nipple, making an audible gasp then whimpering moan come from the woman.  
Beca knew Aubrey was now powerless towards her. The brunette knew she had wasted time getting her girlfriend so worked up and angry just to watch her downfall and become a trembled mess who begged to be touched but she still wasn't finished.

"Beg for me." Beca growled with a smirk.  
Aubrey's hand played through the shorter woman's brown locks, lightly tugging.  
"No." She replied on an exhale of breath with a sardonic smile. It was barely audible but you could see the frustration in Beca's eyes, then the confusion that followed.

Then Beca only had time to grunt as Aubrey pushed her hard. She stumbled backwards, brows furrowed in anguish. Aubrey grabbed Beca's wrists, her grip sharp. Suddenly, the DJ's back slammed into the wall and she could do nothing but let out a pained yell as she felt her joints click and muscles tense. Aubrey was back on top, and she looked angry.

"Don't play games with me, Mitchell." She hissed as she popped open the button on Beca's jeans and ripped them down. Beca could only watch with wide eyes and heavy breaths because of the searing pain in her back. She was left with her panties and bra after promptly stepping out of the jeans on Aubrey's command.

Upon standing up straight, Aubrey's hands edged around the younger Bellas torso to reach her bra clasp and with a flick of her hand, it came undone. The blonde tore the article off and threw it behind her haphazardly, leaving Beca exposed.

Aubrey then pressed her lips hard against Beca's and began to rock their hips together in full knowledge of the brunette's possible injuries.  
Beca's breathing was shallow, each tentative movement sent another wave of pain through her body but she loved it so much. She could feel the twisted smile in Aubrey's kisses and the enjoyment she got from her pain.

It was devilish and wicked, to love someone who only hurt you. But Aubrey was a drug and Beca was an addict. She whimpered and moaned as the blonde's nails lightly raked down her chest, stomach and finally stopped at the material of her cotton panties.  
Cold fingers slipped underneath and Beca gasped.

The blonde's fingers teased the Dj's entrance for a moment, only coming to a pause as Aubrey's dulcet tones mewled into her ear.  
"You're so wet"  
Beca only managed a guttural "ugh" as a reply.  
Aubrey smirked then without further hesitation, penetrated her fingers deep into the Dj's cunt.

Beca's hips jerked violently at the sensation, only to receive retraction of the digits that she ached to feel. Then, they thrusted back in, setting up a fast paced rhythm to which their bodies rocked together with.  
Aubrey's fingers were long and slender; they dipped in and out of the wet folds at a quick rate which had Beca's heart rate racing in a matter of minutes and her breathing hiccupped with each subtle twist and every thrust that deepened.

The older woman added a third finger, setting her rhythm a little slower. Beca moaned, her hips thrusting for the friction she'd lost.  
The brunette's hands ran through Aubrey's straggled air and wildly pulled at it, her fist entangled in the golden locks. She threw her head back, un-anticipating of the sudden tease to her clit.  
Aubrey's free digits slowly stroked the erect bundle of nerves and she could feel that with each tender motion, Beca was becoming further undone.

The Dj crumbled under Aubrey's touch.  
"F-fuck." Her words were guttural and deep and matched her erratic breathing. Beca's hand held tightly to Aubrey's shoulder as her legs trembled, ready to give at a moment's notice but the blonde supported her girlfriend and kept their eyes bored into one another; anchored.

Aubrey's fingers kept thrusting; she felt the brunette's walls tightening around her and the impending climax that would follow  
"come on baby," She purred, her digits picking up from their once leisurely pace. Hips rocked and nails raked. The lines of whose murmured profanities and moans were whose became blurred. Breathing was shallow, quickened, lungs scraping for oxygen until you heard nothing more but gasps that stuttered and hiccupped until-

Aubrey's name echoed around the room.  
The entirety of Beca's body shook; her tensed muscles tight around the blonde's slim digits that did not cease their thrusts as the small brunette rode out her orgasm.  
The twosome's hips rolled together, a smile playing on Aubrey's lips as she watched the Dj unchain and allow the surges of pleasure to overwhelm her senses.

Aubrey extracted her hand from Beca's panties, seductively licking the juices off of it before planting a heavy kiss on the brunette, allowing her to taste herself against the sweet taste of Aubrey's lips.  
They parted after a final grazing of Beca's bottom lip, both glistening with sweat in the dimly lit room and their chests falling and rising in unison. Aubrey thought she'd never see anything more beautiful.

"Beca…" She whispered.  
"Yeah?" There was a discomfort to Beca's voice. After the high had died down and reality had settled down around them, there was nothing to stop the reminders they had left each other coming back to bite them on the ass. In the Dj's case, she squirmed uncomfortably against the wall that had once supported her but now was merely a constriction.

Aubrey felt the pang of regret for being so rough but also the guilty pleasure in knowing Beca would struggle to hide this one from the Bellas.  
But in the very fashion of professionalism she held for just being a Posen, she couldn't let go of the one reason they were here right now – The argument that started the heated escapade.

Beca's face screwed up in confusion as she spoke (surely she hadn't forgotten about their argument so quickly?!) but it at least gave Aubrey peace knowing she'd righted her wrong.  
"I'm sorry."


End file.
